


Assassin's Determination

by K9AuthorWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Intense Moments, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Rescue Mission, Romantic Fluff, bucky saves you, mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: The Avengers have almost completely killed off HYDRA once and for all but when they return from a mission they find plans for a huge project HYDRA has been building for decades that will soon be unleashed. You and Bucky are together and Bucky has never been happier but his love for you is put to the test when HYDRA kidnaps you for their great project. Bucky's determination and love for you will bring him to the edge of the world but can he rescue you and make it back alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bucky and Reader series so I would really appreciate some feedback so please comment and leave kudos. Hope Ya'll enjoy!!!!

It was a warm evening at the Stark Tower and the Avenger’s had just returned from mission in Siberia taking down another HYDRA base which was a success. (Y/n) was the newest member to the team, she had the power to create images with bright thick fog that came from her hands, whatever forms she could create they would take on a life of their own, they were also strong enough to take down physical objects it was indeed a handy power. She was named Smokescreen. 

 

“I’ve never been so happy for New York’s scorching heat.” Tony said. That particular mission had them in the coldest area of Siberia for a week so it was no surprise why the team embraced the scorching summer heat that they constantly complained about. (Y/n) was about to enter the room with the others when she was pulled back by a metal arm and pulled into a rock hard chest by none other than her boyfriend Bucky. “Hey doll, wanna join me for a shower?” She smiled, “Of course.” She said and pulled him down for a kiss. Taking a shower after a hard mission was the two lover’s routine and they loved it.

 

When the two were in the shower they began chatting about their recent mission. “So you think SHIELD will find anything useful on those files Nat found at the base.” (Y/n) said grabbing the soap, Bucky sighed. “I hope it’s base locations so I can kill more of those assholes for what they did to me.” Bucky had been free from HYDRA’s control for about a year and a half but that he still suffered from nightmares. (Y/n) helped Bucky get adjusted to modern life and calmed him down whenever he had a breakdown or a nightmare, she treated him like a human being. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around Bucky’s frame laying her head on his back, “We’ll take them down permanently Bucky I know we will.” Usually when she’d comfort him it’d bring a smile to his face but that didn’t happen, “I’m just worried they’ll take you.” He said. (Y/n) smiled and moved in front of Bucky and cupped his cheeks, “That won’t happen baby.” She said stroking his cheeks with her thumb, “But what if they do?” He asked, “Then you’ll come and get me, that’s why I feel safe around you because I know that if something bad happens you’ll do anything to bring me home.” Bucky finally smiled, “Damn right doll, I’d go through hell and back for you.” She smiled and pulled him in for a soft and sweet kiss.

 

One shower later, Bucky and (Y/n) walked into the intel room where the other Avengers were gathered around Nat who was on a computer. “Oh finally you two show up.” Tony said before (Y/n) slapped him upside the head. “So why the gathering?” She said, “We’ve been going through those files we found at that HYDRA base and a lot of these are….unbelievable.” Clint said. “What do you mean?” Bucky asked, “Well we found plans for something unexpected.” Nat said scrolling through the computer, “Since we are close to sending all of HYDRA to hell for all eternity, it looks like they’re planning one last big project.” Nat said a bit worried, She then pulled up a computer simulation of several red dots increasing in numbers covering every country in the world. Bucky took a look and fear slinked through his very soul. “It looks like they're preparing for………….an invasion.”

  
  
**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT I WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HYDRA was preparing for an invasion. The magnitude of this threat set all of SHIELD into a frenzy to try and stop this threat from being unleashed. The Avengers helped as well, they found that several people from various countries had been abducted with no witnesses or evidence within the last three decades but it was only in the recent years did the abductions increase now they knew why. With Bucky’s knowledge of HYDRA he and (Y/n) put together a theory, that HYDRA was abducting people for their army for their invasion. Bucky even admitted that he had a part in the abductions which made him hate himself but (Y/n) always chased those thoughts away. 

A week had gone by since they found out about HYDRA’s invasion plans, all of SHIELD was working around the clock as were the Avengers. “How are we going to stop an entire invasion from HYDRA, we barely held our own against Loki’s army.” Tony said having doubts, he lacked sleep and was beginning to feel hopeless like the rest of them, a week and they still didn’t have an idea of how to take down this project. “Well if we find out where it’s being held we can take out that base before they have a chance to unleash their invasion.” Steve suggested. “That could work, take out a big base and HYDRA will be lost in the dark.” Bucky said. They all thought about it, for the moment it was their only option. “I guess that’s all we got for now.” Bruce said, “I’ll continue to scour through those files to see if I get some coordinates.” Nat sat back at her computer to continue her search through the files while the others continued their work. Bucky and (Y/n) looked like they were about to fall over, Steve noticed this right away. “Why don’t you two head home, you guys need the sleep.” He said, (Y/n) scoffed with a smirk. “Cap, we found evidence that HYDRA is planning one last invasion before we bury them six feet under and you want us to sleep on it?” Steve nodded, “At least for tonight, you both need sleep. Neither of you have slept in days.” (Y/n) and Bucky stared at each other, they knew they needed sleep, “Alright Steve you win.” Bucky said standing up with (Y/n) who yawned, “We’ll see you tomorrow Cap.” (Y/n) said before leaving with Bucky.

It felt like an eternity before they reached, (Y/n)’s apartment. The two were now cuddling in bed anxious to fall asleep. “Doll, do you think we can take down this invasion plot before it happens?” Bucky said running his fingers through (Y/n)’s hair. “Of course, I’m pretty positive we can. We’re so close to taking them all down, HYDRA hasn’t had a victory for long time we have them cornered, if we take out this plan they’ll be finished.” (Y/n) softly kissed Bucky’s jaw and laid her head back on his chest. “Yeah you’re right doll.” He said softly kissing her forehead before falling asleep.

Later that night (Y/n) woke up to Bucky thrashing in his sleep, he was having another nightmare. “NO NO (Y/N)!!!!” He yelled in his sleep, (Y/n) placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly shook him. “Bucky wake up! Baby you're having a nightmare!” She said hoping it’ll bring him back to reality. Thankfully this time it worked right away, Bucky shot up sweating and panting, “Bucky it’s ok it was just a nightmare.” She said rubbing his shoulders, “Do you want to talk about it baby?” Bucky shook his head. (Y/n) laid back down and held her arms to him, “Come here baby.” Bucky laid his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat was always comforting after a nightmare. “They took you, and I couldn’t stop them I felt like I was paralyzed. I watched them carry you away.” Bucky said at the brink of tears, “Shhh, they won’t get me and even if they did I know you’d come for me.” She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair softly, “Now go to sleep.” She whispered and it only took a minute for Bucky to slip back to sleep listening to his angel’s heatbeat.

 

The next morning Bucky and (Y/n) arrived at the tower fully rested but when they arrived everyone was in more of a frenzy than last night. “Did something happen last night?” (Y/n) asked as she and Bucky found the other Avengers. “Yeah a big something.” Bruce said, he looked like he had seen death itself. Bucky and (Y/n) were panicked like everyone else. They gathered around Nat by a computer, everyone of Avengers looked like they saw death and hell. “We found something more…...horrific.” Nat said. They looked at the computer to see a picture of what appeared to be a horrifying microorganism. “What is that?” Bucky asked, “It’s……...a virus.” Tony said, “HYDRA has developed a supervirus, that simulation we saw last night well we were wrong. Those red dots represented the spread of this virus and then we saw this.” Nat pulled up the simulation again and played it, the red dots increased rapidly covering every country before a small number of grey dots overcame the red dots. “Our guess is they're going to release this supervirus then when all seems lost they’ll come in and rule over any survivors.” Steve said scared to the bone. “And it’ll all happen in three weeks.” Clint said. (Y/n) covered her mouth in disbelief, she knew that people would have no warning for the outbreak which meant thousands perhaps millions would die.

 

“Did they perhaps make a vaccine?” (Y/n) asked, “I haven’t found anything that points to a vaccine.” Nat said. “I was used by them but I never heard anything about a virus.” Bucky said trying to pinpoint something from his memories of being a weapon for them. “Is it possible for us to make the vaccine?” (Y/n) asked, “We can’t, we’d need a sample of the virus and the vaccine would take time to make. Time we don’t have.” Bruce said wiping some sweat from his brow. “Well there’s gotta be a way to stop this before it happens.” Steve said. “Wait. I think I remember something.” Bucky said making the other Avengers silent. “There was this one time HYDRA was panicking, they were saying something about a small infection outbreak in South America.” Nat immediately typed on the computer and pulled up an old newspaper clipping. “Found it, dated 1979 a small virus outbreak in a small village in South America. Four casualties, two market vendors, a fisherman and an eight year old boy. Says it was contained in seventy-two hours.” Nat said, “My guess is HYDRA contained their virus it before it spread.” Clint said. “Bucky do you remember anything else.” Steve asked, Bucky thought for a second, “Yeah I remember them prepping me for a mission and a doctor came in with a syringe, I heard one of them saying they didn’t want me to be affected.” Silence lingered for a minute, “They vaccinated you.” Steve said, “Bucky, if I get a sample of your blood perhaps maybe I can find and develop the vaccine.” Bruce said, “It’s a long shot but it could work, what do you think Bucky?” (Y/n) said. “Yeah I’ll do it.” Bucky said, then he and Bruce went down to the infirmary.

 

At the end of the day Bucky and (Y/n) went home, (Y/n) stood by the open window looking at the view of the Brooklyn Bridge. “You ok doll?” Bucky said coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her. “Just a bit scared, if we can’t stop this a lot of people are going to die.” She said. “Doll we’ll stop this before it happens, they’ll find out where HYDRA is keeping the virus and when they do we’ll take them out and I’m positive Bruce will have the vaccine ready if it does happen.” Bucky said calming his girlfriend down and sweetly kissing her cheek. “And when HYDRA is down for good we’ll do what we’ve planned, we’ll move to a rural town out west, we’ll get a farm and maybe a dog.” (Y/n) laughed, she and Bucky had been planning to move out of the tower to somewhere more peaceful but they both agreed to do it when HYDRA is defeated for good. She turned around in his arms to kiss him when she suddenly felt a sting in the back of her neck. “Ahh damn it.” She said feeling the back of her neck, “You ok doll?” Bucky said placing his hands on the back of her neck, “I felt something sting me.” Bucky pulled out something that looked like a splinter. “Looks like a splinter.” Bucky said. “B-Bucky something’s wrong.” She said in a somewhat slurred tone but frightened at the same time. “What’s wrong?” Bucky asked. (Y/n) legs gave out and Bucky held her up, “I feel this pain in my chest and I can feel my limbs starting to grow numb.” Bucky held onto her, “Doll?” Bucky grew scared, “I can feel a strange taste in the back of my throat.” She said starting to slip out consciousness, “H-hang on doll!” Bucky said laying her down on the floor before going to the phone and dialing 911

When the ambulance arrived they hauled (Y/n) out of the building trying to bring her to consciousness again. Bucky explained everything to the paramedics but they didn’t seem to be listening. When they loaded the gurney in the ambulance Bucky asked what hospital they were going to but didn’t get a valid answer. Bucky went around to the driver to ask. “Hey what hospital are you going to?” Bucky asked but noticed the driver had a tattoo on the side of his neck, a HYDRA tattoo. By the time Bucky noticed this the man pulled out a gun and shot at Bucky, Bucky went down as the ambulance drove off. As Bucky laid there with blood dripping from his head he heard another ambulance siren coming. Bucky said her name before slipping into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a few months, I managed to get this done in one afternoon. Please leave feedback I need it. PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Bucky groaned as he tried to open his eyes, his head was throbbing. He heard a heart monitor and people talking. When Bucky opened his eyes he saw he was in the Tower’s infirmary, Bruce, Tony and Sam standing around him. “Hey he’s waking up.” Sam said. Bucky groaned again, “What happened?” He said groggily. “The bullet grazed your temple but no permanent damage, three centimeters to the left and we’d all be playing harps right now. Good thing that guy was a lousy shot.” Bruce said. 

Bucky then remembered the night before and immediately sat up ignoring his throbbing head. “(Y/n), where’s (Y/n)?!” Bruce and Sam held Bucky down, “They took her, they most likely intercepted that 911 call you made. And while Bruce was treating you SHIELD agents found this in (Y/n)’s apartment.” Tony said holding up a small bag with tiny black pierced object that was in the back of (Y/n)’s neck. “This little guy was a dart, and when Bruce examined it he found evidence of the same virus HYDRA has been developing.” Bucky froze in fear, “They infected her!” Tony nodded, “Yeah and when we brought you in we found this in your pocket.” Sam then handed Bucky a folded piece of paper, Bucky opened it and read it.

 

If we can’t have the Winter Soldier, we’ll take something of equal value.

HYDRA

 

Bucky crumpled the note in his metal hand, “I have to get to her.” Bucky said, getting up from the hospital bed. “How?” Sam said, “I don’t know maybe Nat will find a location in those files.” Bucky said putting his clothes on. “Yeah and if we do find a location, how are you going to take them out? Harsh language?” Tony said but immediately regretted it when Bucky grabbed his shirt. “(Y/n) has been kidnapped by HYDRA and we need to find her so I don’t wanna hear any smart ass remarks from you Stark!” Bucky yelled before letting Tony go. “Once you guys find a location I’m going to go get her.” Bucky walked out of the infirmary to get his gear ready.

 

In the Tower’s weaponry Bucky was assembling his gear, all he needed was a location. Steve then came in and leaned against the wall. “Sam told me about (Y/n), and I know I’m not gonna try to talk you outta going.” Bucky looked at him, “I have to get her Steve, I promised that if anything happened her I’d go through hell and back to bring her home.” Steve sighed, “Bucky you know that if they took her, they’re gonna turn her into one of them. Into what they turned you into.” Bucky pulled out a pistol and magazines and packed them, “I know but it can be cured, after all those scientists cured me.” Bucky zipped up his duffle bag, “All I need is a location so that I can rescue her and keep our promise.” Steve stood up straight again, “That’s actually another reason why I’m here, Nat managed to find some coordinates in the same file as the virus. It might be the where they’ve been developing it.” Bucky grabbed his gear and began to walk out. “Great tell Nat to send me the coordinates.” He said but Steve stopped him in his tracks. “Bucky wait, Tony has a plan to take that base down. Can you sit through a meeting before you go?” Bucky thought about it before nodding.

 

When Bucky and Steve entered the meeting room all the other Avengers were present, “OK now that we’re all here-” Fury then began to explain the plan, the coordinates that Nat found was located in a remote area in Antarctica, it was the last large HYDRA base. SHIELD would infiltrate HYDRA’s computer system and set the heating system of the base to explode but it would take 15 minutes for the virus to be uploaded and another 15 to 20 for the base to explode, that would only give Bucky a half hour to a 35 minute window to find (Y/n) and get out before the base exploded. Once the meeting was over the team got ready and headed for the Quinjet.


	4. Chapter 4

The quinjet arrived in Falkland Islands to set up operations but Bucky was going on ahead using a freight ship heading for an Antarctic base. At the docks Steve and Bucky were saying goodbye, “You’re absolutely sure you want to go alone?” Steve asked, “Yeah they took her because of me, and I’m going to make them pay besides if I run into a trouble I’ll take them out and they won’t even know I was there.” Bucky said adjusting the strap on his bag. “Well before you go, I got something for you.” Steve said before pulling out a small bag and handing it to Bucky. Bucky took it, “What is it?” Bucky opened to see a syringe, and a small bottle. “Courtesy of the scientists in Wakanda, it’s the same serum that killed HYDRA’s brainwashing in your head. Just a precaution Buck.” Bucky smiled and hugged his best friend. “Good luck punk.” Steve said before Bucky backed off from the hug and headed to the ship.

  
  
  


**72 hours later**

 

Bucky was now in the middle of nowhere in Antarctica, nothing white snow in each direction. Bucky was driving a snowcat out to the coordinates Nat found in the computer files, he had been driving for about 2 to 3 hours. He had been in contact with the team since he boarded the freight ship. Three days of worrying about his girlfriend had taken it’s toll on Bucky, he barely slept. The snowcat started to sputter and Bucky noticed he was almost out of fuel, Bucky checked his locator, he was right on top of the coordinates, Bucky stopped the snowcat and looked around, he didn’t see a base or tracks. The only thing that wasn’t covered in snow was some rocky hilled peaks. Bucky decided to get out and take a look around. Bucky adjusted the thick black parka he wore as he got out. Bucky trekked up to the hill and when he reached the top he immediately ducked down when he spotted something. The HYDRA base. It didn’t look like much but then again he was still far away from it so Bucky pulled out some binoculars to get a closer look.

 

Looking through the binoculars the base was still small, a couple of big snow cats, a radio tower and about four small dome structures. How can this place be HYDRA’s last large base. “Hey Steve you there?.” Bucky whispered into his earpiece. “Yep loud and clear Buck, you see the base?” Steve replied. “Yeah but this base is pretty damn small, I’m on approach.” Bucky said. “Alright well we’re about ready to start over here, that watch Tony gave you will let you know when we’ve started uploading the virus.” Bucky sighed. “Great.” Bucky said. Bucky reached into his coat and shirt and pulled out his dog tags and there resting in between them was a beautiful engagement ring. Bucky had been planning to ask (Y/n) for weeks but now he vowed that once he freed her he’d ask. Bucky kissed the ring, “I’m coming for ya babydoll.” He whispered before putting it back in his coat.

 

Bucky climbed down the hill and began trekking to the base, if the base was small it only meant less HYDRA assholes to deal with. As he got closer but still had more miles to cover the ground suddenly gave out and Bucky fell through the hole and fell for quite a while before landing in what looked to be a crevice of ice and snow. Bucky groaned from the fall and looked up to the opening of the hole he fell through, he must’ve fallen at least 14 feet maybe more. Wherever he was it was slightly warmer, Bucky’s attention was drawn to another hole close to where he was, he could hear a very low humming coming from it. It seemed to be some kind of exhaust port for low heat. Taking a deep breathe he decided to climb down.

 

Bucky made his way down and ended up in a large tube like tunnel like a pipe. The noise Bucky heard was getting louder as he crawled down the snow covered pipe. When he reached the end he orientated himself around so that he would come out of the pipe feet first. When he came out of the pipe his feet landed on metal grated floors. Bucky froze in place and listened, he didn’t hear anything, no footsteps, no voices, not even machine sounds. Bucky’s attention was broken when he heard his watch beep. He took a look and saw his watch beginning to count the seconds, SHIELD had started to upload the virus. He had 30-35 minutes.

 

Bucky turned on his flashlight looked around the corridor he was in, it was still cold but slightly warmer than outside but not by much. Bucky looked to his side to see what looked like large containers but when we brushed off some snow he saw it was entirely ice and there inside he could see a body with a tube in their mouth these things were like cocoons of ice. Bucky looked above to see a sign that said. **Programming** **: Complete.** Bucky put together that these people frozen in these ice cocoons were to be the soldiers for the invasion after the virus was released. 

 

Bucky continued to walk through the corridor hearing only the sound of his boots hitting the ground. He still heard nobody coming or around. When he came out of the corridor he went down another pathway and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. He could now see why this base was large, most of the base was underground and it went miles and miles down. Bucky pulled out his binoculars to look around this large place, but he still saw nobody. Perhaps maybe this entire base was nothing more that a storage facility for soldiers and the virus. And considering how big this base was there had to be hundreds perhaps thousands of HYDRA soldiers here. As Bucky continued to look around he saw something down below, some kind of hazmat carrier that was opened with something bunch up inside. 

 

Bucky decided to go take look, he headed for a ladder and climbed down he could feel the cold metal through his flesh hand’s glove. As Bucky climbed down he could hear the ladder creaking from his weight, he prayed the ladder would hold. Halfway down one of the ladder’s rusted straps broke and Bucky began to slide down the ladder at high speed. Bucky maintained his grip on the sides of the ladder. He landed on his feet with an echoing thump on the metal floor. Bucky took cover the moment he regained his stance and listened closely he heard no one coming. Bucky stood up and clicked on his flashlight and headed to where that hazmat carrier was. 

 

Bucky kneeled next to the carrier and saw clothes inside, a shirt and a bra. He recognized the shirt, it was the one she was wearing that night when he lost her so she was close. Bucky went down the closest corridor and looked in the ice cocoons. Many of them were looked like they had been recently frozen. All of them had the showed that their control progress was complete according to the signs above. But soon Bucky looked at one to see familiar (H/c) locks. He found her.

 

Bucky looked at the sign above her pod to find that it said. **Programming** **: In Progress.** Bucky was relieved she hadn’t been completely turned but he was still going to give her the serum just in case. Bucky placed his hand on the pod he could tell it was rock solid. Bucky removed the glove from his metal arm and drew it back to focus all of his strength and punched the pod making it crack he continued to hit it until he made a hole. Some kind of liquid spilled out of the pod uncovering (Y/n) who had a tube in her mouth his best guess was that it was an oxygen tube. She held a blank expression and didn’t move, Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of serum with the syringe.

 

Bucky removed the cap on the needle of the syringe and placed the needle inside the vial and extracted some of the serum. “Here goes nothing.” He said before injected the serum into (Y/n)’s bloodstream. (Y/n)’s body jolted and she blinked, Bucky reached in and removed the breathing tube as well as the , when it was out her body jolted again as she began coughing up some breathing fluid. Then all of a sudden Bucky’s watch went off showing 15 minutes, the computer virus was in now, the base was set to explode he had to get (Y/n) out now. He looked back at her after she was done coughing up the breathing fluid. “(Y/n)? Babydoll do you know who I am?” He said. (Y/n) began to shiver, “Bucky.” She managed to say in a hoarse voice, “Cold, I’m cold.” She managed. Bucky smiled, he had her back. “Don’t worry babydoll I’ll get you out.” Bucky removed his parka and laid it down then went back to (Y/n). Bucky removed the straps on her hands and waist. He grabbed her hands placed them around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist to pull her out of the pod. He felt her bare torso through the his vest and sweater, he had to hurry before she’d catch frostbite. He laid her on his parka and zipped it up. (Y/n) hummed in content at the warmth of the parka and his scent that was on every inch of it. “Don’t worry doll we’ll be out of here before you know it.” 

 

Bucky heard various pipes rumbling louder than before and the whole underground complex began to shake. Time was of the essence, Bucky picked up (Y/n) bridal style and went back the way he came. When he came to the ladder he needed both hands, “Babydoll you're going to have to hold onto me okay?” (Y/n) slowly moved her arms up to wrap them around his neck. “Hold on tight.” He said and began climbing the ladder.

 

When he reached the top he adjusted his hold on (Y/n), “Hey you doing ok there doll?” He asked, she groaned in response. “Just think doll, when we get outta here we’ll get that farm out west like maybe Colorado, Idaho or Montana and we’ll get a dog maybe two or more and we won’t have to ever worry about those HYDRA assholes again. How’s that sound?” He saw her smile. “I-I want a German shepherd.” She said shivering. Bucky smiled, “Anything you want babydoll.” She smiled and snuggled into Bucky’s chest feeling the warmth that came off him.

 

With minutes left, Bucky reached the pipe vent he entered from. “(Y/n) can you reach up to the vent.” (Y/n) groaned and reached up as Bucky held her up to the vent. (Y/n) pulled herself into the pipe and Bucky followed behind. “OK doll keep moving we don’t have a lot of time.” She nodded and crawled through the pipe as fast as she could.

 

It felt like an eternity before the two finally managed to climb to the surface. Bucky pulled (Y/n) up, he checked his watch. One minute and fifteen seconds left. Bucky picked (Y/n) back up and ran through the deep snow. When all of a suddenly he and (Y/n) were thrown forward by a blast. Bucky looked back to see the white domes collapsing into the ground as ground suddenly gave way. Bucky picked (Y/n) up again and ran to get some distance. When he reached the rocky hills where he first saw the base he looked back to see nothing more than a big hole in the snow where the base used to be. HYDRA’s virus and the soldiers were gone forever. He smiled and looked back (Y/n) who was looking up a him with a loving smile, “I knew you’d come for me.” She whispered. Bucky felt tears gather in his eyes, (Y/n)reached up and wiped away some tears that fell from his blue eyes. He leaned in and pressed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. He had his girl back and no one was going to take her away again.

 

Bucky placed a finger on his earpiece, “Hey Steve can you hear me?” He waited. “Hey Bucky, I was beginning to wonder what you were doing over there, you went off com for a while.” Bucky heard with his smile still present. “I got (Y/n) she’s alive and I got her out. Can you bring the Quinjet over here pronto?” A few seconds passed, “On it’s way as we speak, hang in there punk.” Bucky’s smile grew wider, “Roger that jerk.” Bucky said. Bucky held (Y/n) close as they waited for the Quinjet. They both were going home.


	5. Epilouge

**3 days later**

  
  


SHIELD was on a roll, with HYDRA’s last big base gone they were lost in the dark. Small HYDRA bases were being dealt with in record time. The virus was gone as well as the plans to invade. Bucky and (Y/n) made it back home, (Y/n) was treated for some bruises and superficial wounds. She told that HYDRA was trying to get information out of her but she never spilled a word, eventually they tried brainwashing her but they didn’t get very far. The serum that Bucky gave killed any mind control HYDRA put in her brain. Even though they infected her with their virus they killed it before it developed. They only infected her so that it would be easier to kidnap her. Now that (Y/n) was home, Bucky decided it would be best for (Y/n) and himself to take some time off. When they got back to her apartment, (Y/n) kept saying that she was still cold, Bucky knew exactly what to do. After all they say body heat is the best way to warm up. *hint hint*

  
  


Bucky kissed (Y/n)’s collarbone softly bringing out a small moan from her as she combed her fingers through his hair. He brought his head up and kissed her for the possibly the hundredth no thousandth time since they shed their clothes yesterday. They spent their time cuddling, sleeping and other things. “I love you so much Bucky.”  She said in between kisses. He broke away from the kiss and look down at her with a tired yet loving smile. “I love you too so much babydoll.” He then placed a soft sweet and loving kiss on her forehead. “Will you marry me?” He said softly in her ear. She looked at him a bit shocked then smile and whispered back, “Yes.” Bucky sat up and unhooked the ring from his dog tags and slipped the ring (Y/n)’s finger. She reached up and pulled Bucky down for another kiss. But that kiss was interrupted when Bucky’s phone when off, they both groaned. Bucky reached for his phone and pressed talk, “Yeah?” He said, “Yeah?.............. Really?.......... Well that’s great Steve?....... Thanks for letting me know. Talk to you later.” Bucky hit end and placed his phone back on the nightstand, “That was Steve he said with all the HYDRA bases in the dark SHIELD should have them sleeping with the fishes by the end of next month.” She smiled, “Well we should start looking for that farm we always talked about.” Bucky lowered himself down to peck her lips once more, “Yeah we should and once we do we’ll get a german shepherd puppy. Sound good babydoll?” She nodded then looked off to the side with a giddy smile. “You know um….maybe after we get married we could bring someone else into our little family.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Who?” 

(Y/n) bit her bottom lip in excitement, “I was thinking……..a baby.” Bucky raised his eyebrows then smiled. He brought his hand to (Y/n)’s stomach, then laid his head down where his hand was. “Yeah, a baby.” And placed a soft kiss on her stomach. “I can’t wait.” 


End file.
